Dial L for Loser: Ace beats a Queen
by JuicyFruit2011
Summary: When Massie, Claire and Dylan are moved to a prestige coed boarding school, nothing can go wrong... right? WRONG! The things is, the school is in Texas, and there's already a clique that won't let the Pretty Committee in without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDRROM**

**Saturday, February 28th**

**3:22 P.M.**

_How did this happen? _Massie Block couldn't help but ask herself that question. _How could everything have gone so terribly wrong?_

These same thoughts wound itself around her mind, suffocating her usual sharp thinking. There was simply no way to get around this one. Not even for Massie Block. Her and her friends had been forever expelled from Octavian Country Day School. OCD was now only a distant memory.

It's not like it was Massie's fault. It was Mr. Myner, the geography teacher's, fault. If he hadn't been snuggling up with Dylan Marvil's mother, Merri-Lee, Massie wouldn't have been lost in the woods and her group would not have been trapped by a grizzly bear. The five girls would still be _allowed _to go to OCD again. But they weren't.

And the worst part of it all – the part that made Massie's stomach shoot down to her ankles – was that Massie's new boyfriend, Derrick Harrington (AKA Derrington) wouldn't be able to see her anymore. After all the trouble Massie had gone through to get her first kiss from Derrington, she realized it had all gone to waste.

Instantly, there was a sharp knock behind Massie's bedroom door. Massie sat up straight from her bed and cleared her throat, so she wouldn't sound like she had been crying for the past four hours.

"Come in." The plain white door slowly creaked open and Massie's mother, Kendra Block, appeared in the doorway.

"Massie..." _Uh-oh, _Massie thought to herself. Any sentence from a parent that started with "Massie..." was never a good sign.

"What?" Massie mumbled, her amber eyes sticking to her white sheepskin rug.

Kendra sat down on Massie's fluffy purple duvet cover and set her hands in her lap.

"Your father and I have been discussing with Judi and Jay about what you and Claire will be doing about school," Kendra said softly. Massie's head shot up with a slight sign of hope.

"Claire's gonna go to the same school as me?" Massie said, somewhat excitedly. Kendra nodded, her short brown bob swaying. Massie bit her lip and looked down again.

"...and we were searching for a few hours for a good school you girls could go to. Preferably one in Westchester," Kendra closed her eyes gently and flickered them open again.

"And...?" Massie began.

"And we couldn't find another Day School anywhere near here. We decided that the best place for you girls... is _not _going to be in New York." Massie popped up off of the bed and whipped around to glare at her mother.

"_What?"_ Massie snapped with a manicured hand clasped on her hip.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. We are sending you and Claire to a school in Texas. There's a very good boarding school over in Dallas and it would be very good for you girls to stay away from the New York scene for a while," Kendra looked away, to avoid Massie's sharp scowl that was digging into Kendra's face.

"_Texas?_ Are you _kidding _me? I'm not a cowgirl, mother. Do you know how different _Texas _is from Westchester? I can't go to Texas!" Massie screeched, pacing the floor of her bedroom.

"Honey," Kendra's eyes followed Massie as she stomped around the room, "Dallas is a great place. Your father went there on business and said it's a wonderful place to go to. I bet you'll learn to love it there. Besides, you'll make more friends in a new state."

"But, Mom, I don't _want _new friends! I'm popular here, I don't need any more friends, and especially not a bunch of spur-wearing, cow-roping, rednecks! This sucks!" Massie shrieked. Her life was over.

"Keep an open mind, Massie. You and Claire are going to Texas next weekend and that's _final._ Start packing. I'm sure Claire's already finished." Kendra stood up and strode out the door leaving Massie to pout in a corner.

"Texas? This is so not going to work." Massie tucked her long hair behind her ear and whipped out her cell phone. He parents took away her laptop.

Massie: 911! HELP!

Claire: What/

Massie: Texas Boarding Skool! Dont act lyke u don't kno! Y didn't u tell me?

Massie's message was answered with a long, desperate wait. Massie could tell Claire was freaking out, but she didn't have time for that. Massie scurried to her window and pulled open the curtains. She tugged on her Chinese paper lamp that hung from her ceiling and turned it on and off to get her friend's attention.

Claire: I'm here Chill out

Massie???

Claire: srry. I would have told u

Claire: I couldn't.

Massie: I don't care about dat rite now. I just don't want 2 go to Cowland, USA.

Massie: Come over here.

As if Claire had been waiting for the signal, Massie saw the lights in Claire's room shut off and saw a shadow dart out of the room. Soon, Massie's Ked-wearing friend was standing in the doorway, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I post the next chapter, I'd like to thank my first reviewers, Evilhottiez200 and Asher0918! BTW: Asher0918, to your review, it's actually funny that you bring that up, because that reaction is what I was hoping for, only because it is a key part of the story! I live in Dallas myself, so I hate the stereotyping too. I obviously don't agree with Massie's statement, but that's Massie for you, lol. Thanks again for your replies, guys!**

**CAMDEN SHORE BOARDING ACADEMY**

**DORMITORY 22B**

**Saturday, February 28th**

**4:04 PM**

"Oh, whoa whoa whoa, Ms. Keelin. There's gotta be like, a mistake or something. We _can't _have a new roommate. There's three girls in this dorm already, and that's the maximum occupancy. There's no room. And what's more, there isn't a _bed._ What, is she going to sleep, in the closet?" Addie Lawrence barked at Principal Keelin. Addie's newly manicured hands were resting on her hips, and her silver diamond bracelets dangled from her fragile wrist. Her wavy golden hair settled gracefully on her shoulders and her gray eyes scowled into those of her principal's. Her glance darted around the room, looking at her best friends for support.

None.

"Miss Lawrence, that's why I came here to tell you personally. We have three new students coming to Camden Shore and I want them to make friends and be comfortable. That's why I'm moving one of them in this room, and you are going into Dormitory 56C with the other two students. Is that clear?" Ms. Keelin answered politely, yet sharply. Addie couldn't help but hate her more at the mere sight of her. 5'11" tall, the teacher hovered over Addie's docile figure, with wrinkly skin over her protruding bones. It was beyond nasty.

"Are you kidding me? You're separating _us? _Well, that's not fair! We've been going to Camden Shore since _kindergarten, _and you choose us?" Addie snapped at Ms. Keelin and threw a sharp look Emma Sundstrand, who was sunk in a bean bag in the corner, pretending to be extremely fascinated with the beige shag carpeting that surrounded her. Addie rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction at Gingi, whose chocolate-colored eyes were as big as Addie's. _Would_ a_t least someone realize that this is a tragedy? _Addie thought to herself as Ms. Keelin made her way to the door.

"Pack your bags Miss Lawrence. 56C is your new dorm room for the next three months, starting in three days, when the girls get here from Westchester. I suggest you get a jump on it." With that, the bony, elderly woman strutted through the doorway and rushed down the hallway.

"Up yours," Addie groaned and fell into her twin-sized bed. Her blue satin comforter puffed up around her and she stared up at the ceiling. Almost instantly, Addie popped up and glared at her friends.

"Wow, thanks for the help, guys." Gingi shrunk into her chair, breathless, as Emma sat up straighter and looked at Addie sternly.

"Addie, now that's not fair. If I talked back to Ms. Keelin, all of my extracurricular privileges would be taken away, not to mention I would _never _be excepted into Oxford or Harvard. You know that if I hadn't had those weights on my shoulders, I would've backed you up," Emma retorted, her curly brown hair shivering as she talked back to her best friend. Yet, she stood her ground firmly. Addie rolled her eyes and looked over at Gingi.

"And what's your excuse, wide-eyes?" Addie scowled at the brunette beauty that sat on a furry stool at the corner pink desk. Gingi's big, chocolate brown eyes stared at Addie as she searched her empty head for an excuse.

"Well, I was in shock, still... Addie, I'm sorry... I didn't want to get in trouble. Why don't we catch a movie to get our mind off it?" Addie was about to decline the offer, but Gingi's brown eyes urged her to accept... Gingi had that power.

"I agree... I think we should catch a movie and then... go to the courts and watch the guys play tennis," Emma suggested, her bright blue eyes fluttering sweetly. Addie had never really noticed Emma's attractiveness... No wonder she was part of _Addie's _clique, the Ace Chicks. Gingi, Addie, and Emma were the only members of the Ace Chicks and they were _the _people to know at Camden Shore.

"Um, actually," Gingi interrupted, "Blake's gonna take me to the Sushi Shack at 8:00, so I can't go to the courts... but a movie sounds really good... I really wanna see that Orlando Bloom movie..."

"Fine." Addie flipped her hair and sat against the headboard of her bed. Although Gingi was not aware of it at all, Addie hated it that Gingi had a boyfriend and Addie didn't. After all, _Addie_ was the most popular girl in school. Not Gingi Cole, or Emma Sundstrand, for that matter. Of course, Emma didn't have a boyfriend either. She was too busy with her _education, _as if that kind of thing actually mattered.

Addie didn't particularly care about her schooling or her grades. Her mind was often centered around her unbelievable popularity and the basketball star, Cody Harper. Cody was the most ah-dorable guy at CSA, and Addie was 99.9 sure that he had a crush on her. After all, Addie was the queen bee of the entire school.

Gingi and Emma had to drag Addie out of their dorm, considering Addie was deep in thought about these new students from Westchester. If they were from New York, were they going to overshadow Addie and the other Ace Chicks (as they were notoriously known as)? _Puh-lease, _Addie thought to herself, shaking the thoughts from her head. _I've got this school eating out of the palm of my hand. Nobody's ever taking it over._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMDEN SHORE BOARDING ACADEMY**

**PRINCIPAL KEELIN'S OFFICE**

**Tuesday, March 3rd**

**5:32 PM**

Claire continued to chew on her already short fingernails as the principal of Camden Shore Boarding School handed the two girls their maps and schedules. Claire could tell that Massie hated the principal already.

"Ladies, we are so glad to have you here at Camden Shore. I guarantee that you will just love it. Oh, wait... where is the third student?" Ms. Keelin contorted her face into a laughable portrait. Claire nearly snorted.

"What... third student?" Massie asked, confused. Claire's big blue eyes darted from Massie to Ms. Keelin.

"Well, the third girl from Westchester... I got an email from Mrs. Block that another child would be joining you." Ms. Keelin seemed quite taken aback at this mixup. This had to have been a mistake.

"Well, there isn't one. Trust me, Ms. Keelin," Massie placed her hand on her heart and blinked, "I would know if a girl from OCD was coming to a place like _Camden Shore_. I know every girl there. I mean, I was - " Massie was cut off by a screech behind her. Ms. Keelin jumped and Claire popped around instantly.

"Massie! Claire! Isn't this great? We're gonna be _roomies!" _All Massie and Claire had to see before they joined the squealing was a tamed mess of fiery red, curly hair.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Claire squealed. Dylan smiled, like she always did when she was about to ramble.

"Well, originally, my mom was gonna send me to a public school in California, but then she heard from Jakkob that you guys were coming here and I just _had _to come with you guys! I called Alicia to tell her, thinking maybe she'd come, too. But she's paying for her and Olivia to go to an all-girls school in London. Kristin is going to a public school in... Louisiana, I think. She has these really icky uniforms. I mean, they are hideous! She emailed me pictures and the girls were wearing stockings, and plaid, and yucky blue cardigans... Ehmagawd, that's them!" Dylan hastily pointed at Ms. Keelin, who was grinning and holding up three uniforms next to her cheek. They were exactly how Dylan had described. Knee-length plaid skirts, long-sleeved white polyester blouse, navy blue cardigans, a red tie,dark blue stockings, and a pair of black clog buckled shoes, to complete the look. Massie thought she stepped straight into a clothing catalog for nuns.

"What's that?" Claire asked, pointing to a gross purple pin in the shape of a palm tree that was stuck to the outside of the cardigans.

"These, girls, are your uniforms. And this," Ms. Keelin pointed to the purple palm tree, "is our school emblem. These are required to be worn everyday to school _and _to all school events, excluding the annual Camden Shore fashion shore next month." Ms. Keelin grinned as she handed each girl a uniform, hung on one hanger. Claire noticed Dylan snatch Massie's and put the next to each other, to check and see how much bigger Dylan's was. It was at least an inch bigger on each side, and Dylan obviously noticed. She folded up the uniform so it would look smaller, and threw the uniform at Massie's stomach "on accident".

"We only get one set? Won't they get dirty?" Claire asked, as Ms. Keelin asked her assistant to send some girls in.

"Oh, yes. There is a laundry room in the West Wing of the main building. Your roommates can show you later."

"What! Ms. Keelin, aren't Claire, Dylan and I roommates?" Massie snapped and took a quick step forward. Claire started to chew again.

"Oh, heaven's no. we here at Camden Shore try our best to forge new friendships. You girls are already friends, so we have you with other girls. Oh, speaking of which..." Ms. Keelin gestured toward the door. Massie, Dylan, and Claire looked and saw three girls standing in the doorway. Massie looked them over. The brunette on the left was the tallest and the sexiest on of the group. She looked a bit like Alicia, boobs and all. The one on the right was an innocent-looking brunette with a glossy smile. The one in the middle was obviously the fiercest... the leader. She had wavy golden hair and a sharp, overpowering stare.

"Massie Block, these are your roommates, Gingi Summers," She gestured to the Alicia look-alike, "And Emma Sundstrand," She pointed to the innocent one. Claire and Dylan, this is your new roommate, Addie Lawrence." Claire and Dylan stared at the blonde beauty, who looked as if she had just stepped out of Vogue. She was in her uniform, but it looked good on her, somehow. Addie gave a weak smile at Claire and Dylan, and didn't even attempt a smile at Massie.

"Goodbye, girls! Welcome to Camden Shore! Girls, can you show your roommates to their rooms and around campus before dinner?" Ms. Keelin asked politely.

"Yes, Ma'am." Emma answered as the girls walked away.

Massie could have sworn that when she walked out of the door and accidentally stepped on the back of Addie's shoes, she heard a mumbled, "Poser." Maybe. It may have been the air-conditioning.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMDEN SHORE BOARDING ACADEMY**

**THE SCHOOL COURTYARD**

**Tuesday, March 3rd**

**5:40 PM**

"Okay, well, this is the courtyard of Camden Shore. The students usually come here to, you know, relax and stuff. I usually get my homework done here. I find it _very _peaceful." Emma gestured toward a large garden in the center of the Camden Shore Student Mall. So far, Claire, Massie, and Dylan were relatively impressed. They had passed Gucci, Calvin Klein, _and _Kate Spade. There was absolutely no sign of an Abercrombie & Fitch in close proximity of the six girls.

The courtyard was definitely as peaceful and beautiful as Emma had led on. There were tall, marble sculptures and fountains buried deep in bushes of roses, daisies and any other type of flower imaginable. A long, slim pool of elegant water was splashed upon by sprinkles of water that fell out the edge of both sides of the thin pool. At the edge of the water was a mountain waterfall, with clear, blue water trickling down the smooth stones and boulders.

Students sat on stone benches as they finished homework, gossiped, and played on their expensive laptops. Massie couldn't help but notice that the only thing in the entire garden that were eyesores were those terrible Halloween costumes they called school uniforms. _Gag. _

"Oh, and this place is the abso-_best_ for checking out hot guys. And trust me, there is plenty," Gingi giggled and gave Addie a high-five. Claire, Dylan, and Emma laughed too; Massie rolled her eyes. She threw a sharp scowl at Dylan and Claire, who immediately stopped and began looking around nervously.

"What are you _tawking _about, Gingi? You've got like, the cutest guy at Camden Shore," Emma smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"Ahem, you mean _second _cutest, Em. Don't forget about _you-know-who._" Addie bit her lip and stifled a grin and giggle.

"Ooh, who?" Claire asked eagerly. Addie twirled a blonde lock around her finger, her blue eyes smiling innocently.

"It doesn't matter. He's mine anyway." Addie smirked.

"Not yet." Gingi grinned, making Massie and Dylan start laughing. Not at what Gingi said, but how she said it. She said it in a way that screamed I-still-have-time-to-steal-him-byotch.

Addie noticed. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Gingi's fragile arm. Gingi rolled her eyes and continued to check out the eighth graders that passed her. The boys were in their soccer uniforms and were punching eachother in huddles of four or five.

Addie and Massie quickly slipped pink lip-gloss over their rosy lips. Massie made eye contact with the blonde beauty, whose eyebrows crinkled at the sight of Massie's Glossip Girl Strawberry Shortcake flavored gloss. Massie did the same at the sight of the same flavor in Addie's hand. The eye contact only lasted for a second or two, before the girls threw their gloss containers into their purses and looked around pointedly.

"What do we eat around here? I'm starved," Dylan folded her arms and looked around for any place to eat.

"I highly doubt that…" Addie mumbled. Massie could just barely notice Gingi stifle a laugh and give Addie a high five behind their backs. Thank _gawd_ Dylan was too busy looking around for food to hear Addie's insulting comment.

"There's a _La Madeleine _across from the Camden Cinema. I'm getting a little ravenous, too." Emma gave a pitying smile in Dylan's direction. Dylan noticed and grinned at Emma. Addie, however, stared daggers into Emma's bony back.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll head up to my dorm room, thanks." Massie swung her white Louis Vuitton purse over her shoulder and placed her hand on her waste.

"I'll show you!" Gingi's hand shot up into the air and she bounced on the tips of her feet, giddily. "I'll help you unpack and stuff. I'm not hungry either."

Massie smiled, thankful someone would be there to help her actually _find _the room. She leaned her head in between Claire and Dylan and whispered, "Meet me in the courtyard at 7:00 okay? We've gotta talk about… _this._" Massie leaned away and followed the brunette out of the courtyard and into the tall dome that was the Girls' Dorm Building.

"Okay so, where is this _La Madeleine? _I only had breakfast today and some fruit snacks. I could really go for a salad," Claire said as her stomach grumbled quietly.

"Oh and get this," Addie smiled, matter-of-factly, as she grabbed Claire's shoulder, "…the food here is _free. _Tuition cost takes care of it."

"Good…" Claire smiled as Addie led her away and Emma and Dylan followed,

"Because I am flat broke." Addie let out a loud, yet sweet cackle and linked arms with her new friend.

As Claire was dragged into the cozy French restaurant across from the Camden Cinema, she was alarmed by a loud, deep yell.

"WHOO! LEVEL 23, BABY!" Claire jerked her head to the right to see a tall boy, punching the air with his fist, while holding a game console. He was sitting on a blue bean bag in front of a flat screen TV, that was hooked up to a brand new XBOX 360.

The boy had shaggy, chocolate brown hair that fell into his blue-silver eyes perfectly. His lips were as red as a Jolly Rancher, and his smile was as wide as a football field. Rail thin, he was a beautiful sight.

"Emma!" Addie whisper-yelled. Emma scurried to her side and Addie whispered in her ear. Emma immediately whipped her head around and gawked at the boy that Claire had been staring at only moments before. She let out a quiet squeal and squeezed Addie's arm. Addie flipped her hair and slid her Glossip Girl Lip Gloss across her lips again. She rubbed her forefinger on her front teeth and ran her hands through her golden hair. She winked at Claire and Dylan and turned around. Addie glided toward the boy and his friends, who were handing out high fives.

"Hey, Tristan." Addie placed her hands on her tiny waist and tilted her head to the side. She smiled sweetly and blinked.

The gorgeous boy Claire had been staring at turned his head and grinned at Addie. Claire, of course, felt very jealous.

"Dude!" A blonde boy yelled from the crowd of friends in front of the TV, "That's Addie Lawrence, man!" Addie rolled her eyes and came closer to the crowd.

Claire couldn't help but commend Addie on her ability to talk to a guy as gorgeous as that without hyperventilating.

"You playing the tournament tomorrow?" Addie nodded her head at him as the boy took another step closer. He twitched his head to the side and swept his bangs out of his face. Claire shivered.

"You know it, Lawrence. I'm gonna win it, too." The boy and his friends exchanged "WOO-HOO'S" and high fives and turned their attention back to Addie, who giggled.

"Who're your friends, Lawrence?" The boy nodded at Claire and Dylan. Dylan's squealed silently and Claire's knees nearly buckled.

"Huh?" Addie muttered.

The boy nodded at Claire and Dylan again, which caused Addie to whip her head around again.

"Oh! You mean the new girls? Oh, Tristan…" Addie leaped back and grabbed Claire and Dylan by the arms and yanked them closer, "This is Dylan and Claire. They're the new girls from Westchester."

"Westchester? New York? Sweet!" The blonde boy yelped. Tristan nodded his head and grinned at Claire.

"Cool. I'm Tristan Gray. Camden Shore's greatest athlete." Tristan made a face and lifted an arm and flexed. He was funny. Addie began to crack up.

"Oh, Tristan, you're hilarious. OK, so my friends and I are gonna egt a bite and head to the dorms. See ya at the match tomorrow. Bye." Addie waved at Tristan as she pulled Dylan, Emma, and Claire away from the corner.

"What match?" Claire whispered to Emma.

"Oh, Tristan's the star athlete on the tennis team. There's a huge tournament tomorrow. Tennis is like, Camden Shore's game. Everyone here plays. You play?" Emma asked quietly. Claire shook her head.

"You'll have to teach me."

"Oh, no. I'm not very good. My backhand is nightmare. Ask Addie. She's the student coach for the beginner's class. She's ah-mazing."


End file.
